


Centerfold

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Porn Star AU, centerfold au, james is a porn star, keith is low-key obsessed with his crush, lots of people are porn stars, no aliens just beautiful humans, sendak is a porn star, there's a whole porn star island, turn back now if you don't want to see sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Keith has been pining after the same guy since he was in elementary school. Now he finds out that his long-time crush is a porn star with Galra Media. How does he respond to it?Read and find out!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), featuring some other ships that will be mentioned in the author notes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

It started with a shopping trip. Keith Kogane, 20 years old, couldn’t even remember what he was shopping for that day, but he had decided on a whim to look at the Galra Media magazine, an adult-oriented magazine he spotted in the supermarket.  
  
The models ranged from 18-40 and were all extremely, almost supernaturally, beautiful. He flipped through page after page of scantily-clad men and women until he hit the center and stopped short, his eyes widening as his hands tightened on it a bit.  
  
He… _knew_ this model. Brown hair, tanned skin, purple eyes that set Keith’s pulse jumping…he knew this person.  
  
James Griffin. His childhood classmate and crush, from elementary to middle school. Intelligent, dependable, always dressed in clothes that covered his body fully…was the centerfold of Galra Media magazine, dressed in some sheer lingerie that barely covered anything. His body, which Keith had fantasized about his entire teen years, was on full display for anyone to see, anyone that read this book. His hair was longer, but still styled like he always styled it.  
  
He decided to buy their whole stock to try to prevent anyone else from seeing it that day, and hid them all in a box at his home in the desert.  
  
Well, not all. One copy went to his bedside table, in a locked drawer. Keith put the rest of his groceries away and then checked his phone before going out to work.  
  
\--  
  
Keith didn’t have a conventional job with kept hours. His work was under the table, but it got him a LOT of money. To put it simply, he was a killer for hire. He started when he was 16 and no target was too powerful. He was quick, quiet, and by the end of the night he had money transferred to his bank account and he was ready to lie down and sleep.  
  
He couldn’t sleep, though. He kept thinking of that picture, and he looked to the bedside table before letting out a groan and locking the drawer, getting out the magazine and turning to the centerfold. Then he settled into bed and unfastened his boxers, bringing out his dick and stroking it.  
  
James’ expression in the picture was…so alluring. He’d never seen such an expression, aside from in his wet dreams late at night after a long day at school. To think that just anyone could see this…  
  
He groaned as he started to furiously rub, tilting his head back. “Mmmnn…James…” He murmured, closing his eyes. “Fffffffuck….”  
  
With his knowledge of how James moved and that picture, it wasn’t hard to conjure up a whole daydream to fulfill himself and he fell asleep with the magazine on his chest, James Griffin on his mind.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, he was woken up by insistent and impatient pounding on his front door. Letting out a groan and a huff, he rolled out of bed, fastened his boxers and stumbled to the front door to open it. “Yeah?”  
  
“Whoa, dude.” Lance McClain, a friend of his that he met in that same supermarket a couple years back, looked at him in alarm. “Did I interrupt something?”  
  
“Yeah. Sleep.” Keith yawned. “What is it?”  
  
“Uh, did you forget? We’re going to a movie today?” Lance sighed heavily. “You _did_ forget, didn’t you?”  
  
“That’s today?” Keith looked at the calendar. “Shit.”  
  
“You better get dressed. Katie will be mad if we’re late to the non-refundable ticket-show.” Lance pushed in and closed the door behind him while Keith headed off to his room.  
  
Keith grumbled a bit as he picked through his dresser for clothes that wouldn’t make Matt Holt, one of Lance’s college housemates, call him a “poster boy for punk”. That was annoying enough the first time, and the second time Hunk, Lance’s other housemate, had “helpfully” pointed out that with the scar, ponytail and leather, he really did fit the look.  
  
He absentmindedly traced the scar on his cheek at the memory. A reminder to be fucking careful and make sure the target was dead before moving close to the body to retrieve the “proof” he’d finished it. He smiled a bit, thinking of how worried James had looked when he came to school with a bandage on his cheek the next day.  
  
“Hey, you like Galra Media, too?”  
  
“Hm?” Keith looked over, then gasped and snatched the magazine from Lance’s hands. “Don’t touch that!”  
  
“Whoa, it’s okay! I read it, too! Hell, I watch ‘em!” Lance assured him.  
  
“…Watch?” Keith frowned.  
  
“Oh, you must be new. Here, see on the back of the magazine? There’s a website you can go to pay to watch their videos. They perform sexy skits all the time, I’m a Platinum member!” Lance beamed.  
  
“And your girlfriend is okay with this?” Keith set the magazine back in the drawer and locked it, quelling the urge to strangle Lance for flippantly admitting he had a picture of James Griffin in practically nothing.  
  
And now he was hearing there were videos?  
  
“Oh, yeah! Allura actually got me into it, her dad’s a big supporter of Galra Media. He’s best friends with the ‘Emperor’. They actually have a stream for Platinum members tonight, if you wanna come over and watch it with me? See if you wanna join the Galra Empire?”  
  
“The what?” Keith looked at him.  
  
“Oh, that’s what they call us fans. We’re all part of the Galra Empire.” Lance explained, then checked his phone when it vibrated. “Shit. You better wash, get dressed and come on. Matt says that they’re already at the theater.”  
  
“On it.” Keith grabbed a random outfit and headed for the bathroom to wash up.  
  
\--  
  
They both sped through the desert, but once back in the city they had to adhere to traffic laws and then parking took five minutes and by the time they got to the theater, they were five minutes to the start of the movie.  
  
“You’re LATE.” Came the irate criticism of a teenager that had been waiting far too long. Her older brother’s laughing at their expense didn’t help matters.  
  
Katie Holt was Matt Holt’s little sister, and she was as fiery as she was pretty. Which is to say that if Keith actually _liked_ girls and wasn’t pining over James for years, he might’ve considered her a possible interest – once she grew up.  
  
“Come on, Hunk’s already got the food.” Matt assured them. “He’s been waiting for us inside.”  
  
“You are _so_ lucky the seats are reserved.” Katie said sternly.  
  
“Come on, Pidge, they aren’t _that_ late.” Matt said as he handed them their tickets and headed in. She huffed and headed after him, with all the stomp of a teenager.  
  
“I’m telling you man, don’t piss her off. She will hack your computer and fuck up your life.” Lance said as they followed her in.  
  
Keith chuckled. “She’s about as dangerous as a bear cub. It’s her mother I’m worried about pissing off.”  
  
Lance laughed.  
  
\--  
  
The movie was one he’d been wanting to see for months, but he couldn’t help but get distracted thinking about that stream that Lance had told him about. He would see James again tonight, year him. He had he changed much? Could he see him with…other people and not feel the urge to kill them? What kind of situation did James get into that he would find himself forced to hand his body over to be used like some plaything?  
  
“Oh, shit!” Katie laughed nervously in surprise about something on the screen. Keith missed it entirely.  
  
He’d have to see it again later. When he wasn’t so distracted.  
  
“Dude, can you believe that?” Lance whispered.  
  
“Uhm…I missed it.” Keith admitted quietly.  
  
“Whoa, you alright?” Lance frowned.  
  
“I’m just…distracted.” Keith admitted.  
  
“…You wanna come over to my place sooner and see the other mags?” Lance suggested.  
  
Keith considered this question for a bit, then nodded.  
  
“Great, we’ll do that, then. For now, try to focus on the movie, or Katie will kick your shins to hell and back.” Lance pointed to the screen.  
  
Keith nodded, focusing on the phantom pain of the last time he got kicked by Matt’s kid sister to ground him to reality. Or, well, the movie, at least.  
  
Those were the longest two hours he’d ever been in.  
  
\--  
  
“Alright, that was great! Thanks for getting us the tickets, Katie!” Lance said as they left.  
  
“Yeah, I cried, like, five times.” Hunk said, tossing the empty popcorn bucket and taking a sip from what was left of his soda. “It was so emotional!”  
  
“So, what are you two scamps up to today?” Matt asked with a grin. “Caught you whispering.”  
  
“We’re just going to hang out in my room with the door locked, no biggie.” Lance assured him.  
  
“Probably going to be watching porn.” Katie remarked.  
  
“No way, who would watch _porn_ when they’re dating Allura King?” Hunk asked in disbelief.  
  
Katie just smiled knowingly and walked off.  
  
“… _Are_ you?” Matt asked.  
  
“Matt! Give me a ride home!” Katie called.  
  
“Coming!” Matt headed after her.  
  
“What happened to her bike?” Keith asked.  
  
“You mean the one she’s not supposed to be driving yet because she hasn’t gotten her license? It’s in Rolo’s shop.” Hunk shrugged. “Anyways, uhm, I guess I’ll see you for dinner later? Should I knock before bringing snacks in?”  
  
“Yeah, probably a good idea.” Lance nodded.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance watch a live-stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter features SendakxJames.)

Lance, it turned out, had a _lot_ of Galra Media magazines.  
  
“I got my first one from Allura.” Lance announced, picking up a magazine with a handsome man that kind of resembled James, if he had white hair and styled it differently, on the front. “His stage name is Lotor, we’re not allowed to know their real names.”  
  
“So, uh…who’s this?” Keith asked, picking up a magazine with James on the front, and the words “announcing a new model!” accompanying it.  
  
“That’s Chimera.” Lance chuckled. “He’s the youngest one there and he’s already stealing so many hearts. You’ll see tonight.”  
  
Chimera…what, was ‘Griffin’ too obvious? Too connected to his old life? Keith opened the magazine and looked at the different models, pausing when he got James, who was on a page next to one with a handsome-looking older man.  
  
“That’s Sendak.” Lance commented. “He’s Galra Media’s best performer and is loads of fun.”  
  
“Yeah?” Keith focused on James, who was smiling shyly at the camera. That was a look he recognized better. Shy to expose himself, but… “Hey, why do you support this company? I mean, aren’t they exploiting the models?”  
  
“Galra Media? Hell, no. Their actors are free to leave at any time and they really enjoy the work.” Lance chuckled. “Galra Media is one of the most ethical and honorable sexual entertainment companies you’ll ever find.”  
  
“And they get paid fairly?” Keith asked.  
  
“As far as we know. I mean, as long as the fans pay, then the company can pay, right? And they don’t do any of those creepy rape-fantasy stuff in their skits, either. Closest they ever get is coercion, but that’s mostly seduction and stuff.” Lance assured him. “Thinking of supporting them?”  
  
“Yeah…I mean…if they’re really okay.” Keith ran his hand over the picture of James thoughtfully. “Why would they choose this kind of job, though?”  
  
“Who knows?” Lance shrugged. “I mean, why would anyone choose _any_ kind of job? They needed money, I guess. I mean, why did you choose yours?”  
  
Lance was one of the very few people who knew what Keith did for a living, having accidentally witnessed him in action once. That was…awkward. But, he’d shrugged it off and said that you gotta do what you gotta do to survive in this economy.  
  
“I…I was desperate for cash.” Keith shrugged. “And didn’t care what I had to do to get it.”  
  
“My point is, what does it matter why they do it? What matters is that they’re happy, healthy, and having fun.” Lance chuckled. “You’ll see.”  
  
Keith moved on to another magazine. “Yeah.”  
  
“So, you wanna just look at these for hours, or do you wanna play a video game?” Lance suggested. “Might pass the time quicker.”  
  
“Sure, hook it up.” Keith set the magazine down. “Let’s play some Smash.”  
  
“I’ll kick your ass.” Lance grinned, getting up to hook it up.  
\--  
  
They played for a few hours, during which time Hunk came in with some snacks, and then moved on to a racing game for another few hours. Finally, Lance checked his watch, turned the game off and went to his computer, accessing the browser and going to his bookmarks.  
  
Keith pulled up a chair next to his as Lance loaded up the page, logged in and went to a “Live Stream” tab.  
  
“The live stream is only for Platinum members and up.” Lance explained. “But, no one’s gotten higher.”  
  
“What’s higher?” Keith asked.  
  
“God Tier. You gotta donate a million in one go to access that, and no one knows what the perks are.” Lance said as the stream loaded up, a chatbox next to it. A glowing Galra Media icon was on the stream window with a “Please wait, the stream will be starting soon” message under it. Next to the stream window was a chatbox, and Lance typed in a greeting to the other viewers.  
  
“Every month, we get a different group to watch.” Lance told Keith. “I think this month we’re getting Sendak, Chimera and Lotor.”  
  
Keith nodded, pursing his lips. “So…what so they do during these streams?”  
  
“Mostly talk.” Lance shrugged. “And fuck around for our amusement.”  
  
The message vanished and the stream started. A beautiful woman with long, purple hair dressed in a sensual dress that reminded Keith of Morticia Addams stepped into view. “Welcome, our loyal subjects. We have been eagerly awaiting this day, as we are sure you have been. Before I switch over to their room, I want to once again remind you that voice chat is not permitted and if you upset the actors then you will be kicked off. While we value your time and generosity, we also value our performers and will act accordingly. If this is understood, I want you to type ‘Yes, Empress Honerva’.”  
  
Lance typed the requested answer and the chatbox filled with everyone else doing the same. She nodded with satisfaction and then clicked something on her end. The image changed to a living room setting with couches and chairs and a TV and even a few books here and there.   
  
Not the kind of setting Keith expected.  
  
“Stooop!” Two people came on-screen, one of them clearly tickling the other. Lotor and Ja—Chimera. Chimera was the one being relentlessly tickled and they finally fell to the floor in a laughing heap.  
  
“Boys, the stream is on.” Honerva’s voice said from somewhere.  
  
“Oh!” They both sat up and Chimera awkwardly brushed his long hair out of his face before they both sat down on the couch where they could be seen.  
  
“Where is Sendak?” Honerva asked.  
  
“He’s napping, because he’s old.” Chimera said teasingly. The chatbox erupted with laughter, Lance joining in.  
  
“Be nice.” Lotor nudged him. “He’ll be joining us soon, don’t worry.”  
  
“I’ll have to wake him. Attend to the Empire.” She said, then went silent.  
  
“I’ll be honest with you…I forgot it was today.” Chimera said sheepishly. “Sorry, everyone!”  
  
“Can you blame him, though? After his last skit, he was soooooo tired.” Lotor rubbed James’ head and he playfully shoved him in response.  
  
“Maybe I wouldn’t have been, if Ranveig had actually kept to the _script_.” Chimera said with a huff.  
  
“Aww.” Lance said, typing that into the chatbox.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. ‘Poor Chimera’.” Chimera rolled his eyes then raised a middle finger at them with a grin.  
  
“So naughty.” Lotor chuckled.  
  
A door opened to the side and Sendak walked into the room and sat down on the couch. “Good evening, dear Empire.” He said politely. “I trust you are all well and these children have not been boring you?”  
  
“He calls us ‘children’.” Lotor gave a scandalized gasp.  
  
“We are, compared to this old man.” Chimera remarked.  
  
“I’ll show you ‘old man’.” Sendak grabbed Chimera and pulled him onto his lap.  
  
“Ack, no, leggo.” Chimera struggled, but Keith recognized that it wasn’t a _real_ struggle.  
  
“And let you get away with that?” He clicked his tongue. “How shall I punish him for his insolence, dear Empire?”  
  
Keith frowned. “Punish? Like, beat him?”  
  
“Nah, don’t worry. Besides, Lotor’s the BDSM King.” He typed in ‘hold him upside down for three minutes’ and then sat back to see which Sendak would choose.  
  
“Hm…they all seem rather conflicted.” Lotor commented. “Chimera, how would _you_ like to be punished?”  
  
Chimera leaned his head back against Sendak’s chest. Damn, that guy was _huge_ , Keith realized. “Make me scream your name?”  
  
Sendak laughed and lifted Chimera into his arms. “So, you want to put on a show for the viewers, is that what you mean?” He carried him to a counter at the side of the room and sat him down on it. “You want me to fuck you until you’re hoarse, boy?”  
  
“If you’ve got the stamina for it, old man.” Chimera stroked the man’s purple hair fondly.  
  
“Oh, you know I do.” Sendak reached up to unzip Chimera’s shirt, which Keith realized was just a vest paired with tight short-shorts, and kissed his neck. “But, since you decided to challenge me in front of the entire Empire, I will accept your challenge and take you on.” He smirked. “Brat.”  
  
Lance grinned. “Just watch, this is gonna be great.”  
  
“Is it scripted?” Keith asked.  
  
“Dunno!” Lance laughed.  
  
As Keith watched, they started to take off each other’s clothes as Sendak kissed down Chimera’s body. Lotor walked over to fill a mug with coffee and sipped at it before giving a long-suffering sigh. “We have a perfectly good couch; _must_ you defile the counter?” He asked dramatically. The audience, of course, ate it up and laughed in the chatbox.   
  
“Pretty sure this counter has been defiled many times before, but we’ll move.” Sendak said, lifting Chimera, now completely naked, into his arms as the younger man laughed. He carried him to the couch and laid him down, positioning them so he wasn’t obstructing the audience’s view.  
  
“Enough talking.” Chimera grinned. “You’re gonna waste all your energy on foreplay, at this wait.”  
  
“You little shit.” Sendak grinned and hiked up his legs before grabbing his hips and pushing in. Chimera groaned, leaning his head back.  
  
“Doesn’t that _hurt_?” Keith asked with concern.  
  
“Keith, chill.” Lance looked at him. “The performers are prepared before the streams so they don’t waste the viewers’ time with it. Chimera’s perfectly fine, don’t worry.”  
  
Keith relaxed a bit, but still had mixed feelings about watching this man screw his longtime crush. He _did_ seem to be enjoying it, and they made playful jabs back and forth while Lotor sat to the side sipping his coffee.  
  
“So…do you…not get turned on by this?” Keith looked at Lance. “I mean, you’re not touching yourself or anything.”  
  
“Dude. One, that’d be weird with you here. Two, I’m just enjoying the show. I can touch myself later.” Lance focused on the screen again.  
  
Keith looked back at it, sighing softly.  
  
“Who’s…mph…the old man, now?” Sendak asked, grunting as he thrust in and out of the younger man.  
  
“Hah…still you.” Chimera chuckled. “You’ve just got more energy than I antici—ahh!” He arched his body and Sendak grinned, getting harder and faster.  
  
“What was that you were saying?” He asked teasingly. Chimera could only cry out and moan in response, his hands helplessly grabbing at Sendak’s arms.  
  
He finished with a low groan and Chimera followed after, crying out in pleasure. Lotor checked his watch and then let out a sigh, looking at them as Sendak pulled out and pulled Chimera into his arms on the couch.  
  
“Honestly, you act like the rest of us don’t have plans for the night.” He said, prompting more laughter from the audience. “You’re cleaning the couch.”  
  
“Mmm, later.” Sendak nuzzled Chimera and then got up. “Come on, brat. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He got up and carried him off-screen.  
  
“Don’t forget your clothes!” Lotor picked up their clothes and threw them through the doorway after them, prompting more laughter as he shut the door. “Shameless, I tell you!” He turned back to the screen, then walked over to sit on the chair.  
  
The door opened again as soon as he sat back down and Honerva stepped inside. “Where did Chimera and Sendak go?”  
  
“They couldn’t keep their hands off each other for _one hour_ and now they’re going to get cleaned up.” Lotor sipped at his coffee. “Don’t sit there.” He pointed to the spot on the couch they were fucking on.  
  
“I see. Well, while they are doing that, I have some news for the viewers.” She faced the screen. “Our dear subjects, we have been debating over this for quite some time and have decided that we will go through with it. In three months time, we will be hosting our qualifying members for a month-long stay on Daibazaal Island.”  
  
“What?!” Lance sat up in his seat.  
  
“What’s Daibazaal Island?” Keith asked.  
  
“It’s where they live, man! Where all this stuff is recorded! Super exclusive, no one even knows where it is!” Lance said excitedly.  
  
James was living on an uncharted island? Keith frowned, looking towards the screen.  
  
“You will be permitted _one_ plus-one, but know that if they break the rules, you will be held responsible for it and your membership and permission to stay revoked.” Honerva went on.  
  
“You’ll be kicked off the island.” Lotor translated simply.  
  
“We will be sending you forms in your registered emails, and we expect you to fill them out within two months. The plus-one form requires you to provide their name and picture, or it will not qualify. If your plus-one cannot make it, simply inform us and we will remove them from the register.”  
  
“Wow…” Lance breathed.  
  
“We look forward to seeing you there.” Honerva smiled and then looked to the side as Sendak and Chimera came in.  
  
“Empress!” Chimera greeted. “What’s going on?”  
  
“I was giving an announcement.” She smiled with amusement. “About the event coming up in three months’ time.”  
  
“Oh, what? You did that without me?” James pouted and Sendak laughed.  
  
“Perhaps next time, you will be less inclined to drop your pants at the first opportunity.” She smirked.  
  
“Honerva,” A voice said from an unseen source beyond the open door. At this angle, they couldn’t see into the hallway. “It’s been almost an hour. Everyone, say your goodbyes and head to bed.”  
  
“Oh, already?” Chimera turned to the screen and smiled, his purple eyes seeming to shine in the light. “Alright, thank you everyone for joining us tonight! We hope that it was enjoyable for you, and I look forward to seeing all of you in three months’ time! Good night!” He waved and Honerva went to the side.  
  
Lance got out a “Good night, Chimera!” before the screen went dark and the chat shut down. Then he sat back in his chair and sighed. “Ah, that was fun.”  
  
“Certainly not…what I expected.” Keith admitted. “Who was that guy at the end?”  
  
“That was Emperor Zarkon, he runs the place.” Lance explained. “Now, I have class tomorrow and you gotta go home.” He shooed him away as he got up.  
  
Keith got up and headed for the door. “Hey, uhm…do you think I could be your plus-one?”  
  
“Actually, I was thinking of asking Shiro, but sure!” Lance nodded.  
  
“I don’t think Adam would be okay with him going anyway. Besides, Shiro doesn’t watch porn.” Keith raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, but I thought maybe seeing them in person would help him understand the appeal.” Lance shrugged. “I’ll fill out the form, get going.”  
  
Keith nodded and headed out. He passed by Hunk and Matt watching a movie and waved. “See you guys later.”  
  
“Did you wash your hands?” Matt asked.  
  
“Believe it or not, we didn’t touch ourselves.” Keith headed for the door.  
  
“Why, was it bad?” Matt asked, looking over at him.  
  
“It wasn’t bad, it was just not arousing. The livestream wasn’t meant to arouse, just entertain.” Keith shrugged and headed out. “I mean, some of it was. But, I wasn’t reaching for my pants, not with them making us laugh so often.”  
  
“Ooookay.” Matt shrugged.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a LOT to think about now.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith considers spending money on James and watches some of his videos to help him decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks
> 
> (Features: Sendames, Jeith masturbation)

The ride home was cool and cleared his head somewhat. Now that he wasn’t distracted by the quirkiness of the stream, he could focus on the important part. James was…happy. None of it seemed forced, he never seemed unhappy. It looked like, for whatever reason, he’d given up on his lawyer dream and chosen to be a porn star, instead.   
  
Well, who was Keith to deny him that, if that’s what he wanted to do? There had to be a way to get him in his own bed, though. To actually have him all to himself, even if just for a few hours…  
  
He decided to visit that site on his own computer, looking over the tiers thoughtfully. It looked like the more you spent on them, the higher up you went. To get to the mysterious God Tier, you had to spend a million in one go, a pretty high price to spend all at once. But, in three months, James would be meeting people Keith didn’t know, people he didn’t perform with. Keith wanted him all to himself. He made an account (-RedWolf-) and put in his payment details.  
  
Okay…so, he should probably watch a few videos before just throwing money at them. They likely could see what he watched, and it’d be weird if he didn’t watch any. Besides, he needed to know for sure what he was supporting. So, he chose from the list of actors, scrolled down and found “Chimera”.  
  
Scrolling down, he found his introduction video and clicked it. This one was free to watch, apparently.  
  
The video started with James sitting across from the camera. A familiar, disembodied voice spoke from behind it. “Wonderful news, Empire. Our Chimera has decided that he wants to upgrade from the magazines and give performing in videos a shot. Chimera, why don’t you talk a little about yourself?”  
  
“Yes, Emperor.” James replied. He was younger, but not much. Maybe 19 instead of his current age of 20. His hair was shorter, but still longer than when Keith last saw him on Graduation Day. It reached his shoulders instead of his hips.  
  
“Hello, Empire. As you know, I can’t tell you my real name, but I can talk about myself some. Uhm, I like stargazing and reading and…wait, what am I supposed to talk about?” James looked at the camera and the disembodied voice chuckled.  
  
“Whatever you like. This is getting to know you as a person, not just a model.”  
  
“Oh, okay.” James nodded, and Keith chuckled a bit as he saw that he was still the same as before after all. “Right, where was I? Oh, I like coffee. It keeps me awake after long study sessions. I was the best student in my school, but, boy, did I work for it.” He laughed nervously.  
  
“If you were the best student, why did you choose to be a model?” The voice asked.  
  
Keith sat up straight, listening closely.  
  
“Sometimes…things…don’t pan out as planned. I was jobless…and Sendak found me in a park and we got to talking. I said I needed work. He told me about his own work and offered me to check it out, send my picture and resume and a cover letter in just like any job and he’d mention my name, so I had a better chance. After that, it was auditions, and they did a test shoot to see how well I did under the cameras and they said I was a natural and I actually…really liked it. So, I decided to take the job when they called back.” James fidgeted with his fringe shyly. “I wasn’t ready to take it further and be a performer like Sendak is at the time, but I think I have the courage to do that now.”  
  
“We’ll find out for sure soon. And you are welcome to go back to just modeling anytime, just say the word.” The Emperor assured him.  
  
James nodded. “What else should I talk about…oh. I’m an only child, and I admit that I have been a bit…pampered. Sheltered, too, I guess. And it might show sometimes, but I’ll do my best to follow the script and not slip.”  
  
“You are going to be having sex with several different people, are you sure you are comfortable with that?” The Emperor asked calmly.  
  
“Well…it’s certainly something I’ve never done before. Truthfully…I’m a virgin.” James admitted. “But, Sendak assured me that he’d make sure that he’d be my first partner and he’d ensure it was a phenomenal first time.”  
  
Figures, James would be a virgin when he first started. Keith regretted not being his first, he certainly had the opportunity – if he could just get up the courage to approach him and flirt. There were times he dreamed about catching him in the gym after school and fucking him on one of the mats until he couldn’t walk.  
  
He really regretted not doing that now.  
  
“Well, that’s a first. We don’t usually get virgins joining us on-screen, that means that the viewers will get to witness your first time, recorded to be viewed again and again. Are you sure you’re alright with that?” The Emperor asked.  
  
“I’m sure.” James nodded.  
  
“Now, you mentioned being an only child. What do your parents think of your work?” The Emperor asked calmly.  
  
These all seemed like odd questions, until Keith realized that they were probably just anticipating audience questions and answering them in this video.  
  
“I told them I do modelling. I haven’t told them where. I certainly haven’t mentioned the video part.” James admitted. “I love this job, but my parents may not be so…understanding.” James sighed.  
  
“I understand, you’re not the only one. Do you like it here on Daibazaal Island?” The Emperor asked.  
  
“Oh, yes! It’s really great, and I love the people!” James nodded.  
  
“Now, James, we’re just about ready to wrap up and then you have to get ready for your first performance. How do you feel?”  
  
“Nervous. Excited. Ready to try something new.” James smiled, blushing.  
  
“Good, good. Now, say goodbye to the viewers.” The Emperor instructed.  
  
“Bye! Wish me luck!” James said, still blushing as he waved. “And when you see my first performance, please be gentle with your comments on it!”  
  
“Go on, now.” The Emperor said. James got up and walked off and the video ended.  
  
Keith checked the clock, then clicked the first paid one. There was a notice informing them that if he clicked “yes”, the money would be automatically deducted from his account and he clicked “yes”, prompting it to open the video.  
  
The setting was a dimly-lit hotel room. James – no, Chimera – was dressed in some white lingerie that resembled a wedding dress and he was sitting on the bed, his blushing visible even with the dim lighting. A door opened and Sendak stepped out, dressed in white pants and nothing else. Keith noticed that he had an eyepatch on and a prosthetic left arm. How had he missed that before?  
  
“Hey, beautiful.” Sendak said, reaching up to stroke Chimera’s cheek. “You’re so quiet. Having second thoughts?”  
  
“No, that’s not it.” Chimera replied.  
  
“Then what is it, baby?” Sendak sat next to him, gently wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“I’ve just…never done this before.” Chimera admitted.  
  
Keith swallowed and unfastened his pants.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’re not alone here.” Sendak assured him.  
  
“What do you want me to do?” Chimera asked.  
  
Sendak reached up to remove the veil and ease his hair out of the bun it’d been tied into. “Just follow my lead. Can you do that, Chimera?” He cupped his cheek.  
  
Chimera nodded, nuzzling his hand. “I’ll try.”  
  
Sendak slid his hand up the short babydoll lingerie and Chimera let out a soft gasp as he tweaked his nipple. “Sorry, was that okay?”  
  
“I-It’s okay.” Chimera assured him.  
  
“ _Fuck._ ” Keith groaned. They hadn’t even gotten to fucking and James was turning Keith on so hard.  
  
“Why don’t you touch me?” Sendak suggested.  
  
“Where?” Chimera asked.  
  
“Anywhere you like.” Sendak assured him.  
  
“So…here?” Chimera reached up to Sendak’s chest. Keith removed his coat and took off his shirt.  
  
“Anywhere.” Sendak said, as Keith mouthed the same.  
  
“How about…down here?” Chimera asked, sliding his hand down and pressing it against Sendak’s crotch.  
  
“Oh, fuck, baby.” Sendak groaned. “Do that again.”  
  
Chimera moved his hand up and then back down his chest again before pressing against his crotch once more. “Like that?”  
  
“Fuck, yes.” Sendak took Chimera’s hand with his free one. “Can you unfasten my belt for me, baby?”  
  
“Okay.” Chimera pulled his hand free and Sendak moved his hand to his shoulder, instead.   
  
“That’s it, good boy.” Sendak praised him as his belt came loose, followed by the fastenings of his pants. “Mm, showing initiative. I like it.”  
  
Chimera blushed and unfastened his boxers next. Sendak groaned as his cock sprang free and Chimera looked at it thoughtfully.  
  
Keith was right, the man was big. Fucking hell. He was pretty sure that even Shiro’s wasn’t that big, based on the one time he caught sight of him in the gym locker room.  
  
“Will that…fit in me?” Chimera asked.  
  
“It will, with proper preparation.” Sendak assured him. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you feel good. Do you want to try licking it?”  
  
“Licking it?” Chimera looked up at him.  
  
“If you’d like. I understand if you don’t want to.” Sendak said gently. “It is your first time, right?”  
  
Keith brought out his erection, watching as Chimera tentatively gave the tip a lick before he looked thoughtful. Then he started to lick it again and then moved along the sides, mouthing against the skin of his cock. Sendak groaned in response and Keith bit his lip, imagining James’ lips on his cock.  
  
“Was that…was that good?” Chimera asked.  
  
“Yes…fuck, yes. Do you want to try sucking on it now? Putting it in your mouth?” Sendak reached to the bedside table and picked up a bottle. “Here, get on your hands and knees. I’ll prepare you while you do this.”  
  
“Okay.” Chimera got up on his hands and knees and Sendak pulled the skirt of his lingerie up onto his back before he opened the bottle and dipped his fingers in. Chimera licked his cock and then wrapped his mouth around the tip and Keith bit back a “fuck” as he watched how well he took it in on his first time. Did he practice with a toy or something? Holy hell.   
  
He recalled once seeing James eating a popsicle and it looked very similar to this now. It was one of those Firecracker popsicles, - and this was bigger than that - and he had fit his mouth around the whole tip and sucked on it and Keith had never felt so fucking horny before and that was the first night he masturbated to James’ image.  
  
And now he was doing it again, rubbing himself as James bobbed his head on another man’s cock, imagining himself in his place. Anticipating it being him in three months.  
  
Sendak worked Chimera open as the younger man sucked on him, moving back and forth from cock to fingers and, _fuck,_ if that wasn’t the hottest thing Keith had ever seen, just watching James fuck himself back and forth like that.  
  
Sendak pulled his large fingers out after getting _four_ in there and letting Chimera fuck himself back and forth a few times on them and then he pulled Chimera off his cock. “That was so good, baby…fuck you were so beautiful doing that, but it’s time. Are you ready?”  
  
Chimera nodded, his lips red from sucking so hard with all the friction. Sendak smiled and then kissed him sweetly before moving behind him next to the bed. “Fuck, baby, you’re so open for me. I can’t wait to get inside.” He said, spreading his cheeks. “Here goes.” He pushed the tip in and Chimera groaned. More pushed in and he gasped and cried out, arching his body. “Fuck, baby, I’m not even all the way in yet.” Sendak chuckled. “You gonna be alright?”  
  
“Yes…yes, please…put it in…more. I want it all.” Chimera pleaded.  
  
“Alright.” Sendak pushed in further and Chimera cried out, tugging at the sheets. Sendak pushed him down a bit so his ass was raised and his torso was against the bed and then he pushed in further, further, until he was balls-deep. Then he paused and stroked Chimera’s back. “Baby?”  
  
“Mmh…” Chimera looked over his shoulder. “Yes…?”  
  
“You alright there?” Sendak chuckled softly.  
  
“Yes…fuck…fuck me, please.” Chimera pleaded. “Make me feel good.”  
  
“Alright.” Sendak gripped his hips and started to pull out before thrusting back in. Chimera’s body jolted as he cried out and Keith bit his lip, rubbing himself more furiously as he watched the large man thrust over and over into his longtime wet-dream, taking his virginity for any paying member to see.  
  
He thought he’d find it hard to get turned on by watching someone else fuck James, but it wasn’t hard to find it hot as hell and he grabbed the back of the chair as he rubbed himself harder, thrusting up and down faster and faster into his hand with half-lidded eyes as he silently chanted James’ name over and over until he came, his groans mixing with the moans and groans and cries coming from his speaker.   
  
After they finished, Sendak cuddled with Chimera and stroked his body fondly. “You did so well, baby. So well. How are you feeling?”  
  
“Mm…tired.” Chimera admitted.  
  
“Sleep, baby.” Sendak pulled the blanket over them and kissed him sweetly. “You’ve had a long day.”  
  
“Mm…love you.” Chimera said sleepily.  
  
“Love you too, baby.” Sendak reached to turn off the lamp and the room went dark before the video stopped.  
  
Keith stared at his screen, his hands sticky with cum and his body slowly coming down from his orgasm. “…Wow.” He breathed. “That was…intense.” He slowly got up on shaky legs and stumbled to the bathroom to get cleaned up.  
  
He had considered watching a few videos tonight. Maybe the next one could wait until tomorrow night. Tonight, he had plenty of fuel for his own dreams and he was going to dream good tonight.  
  
\--  
  
He thought that dropping a million on James would be easy, but he was seriously conflicted about this lifestyle. So, he turned on the second one during breakfast and tried to look at it purely from an objective view, watching for any signs that James wasn’t actually into this.  
  
He ended up having to put his breakfast aside and then shower before he could finish it. He couldn’t help it; James was so fucking hot! And his partner wasn’t that bad a looker, either. Wow.  
  
One thing he noticed about the skits is that James’ role always started out as the innocent, shy virgin. So, clearly that whole bratty thing in the livestream wasn’t scripted, he was just normally that bratty. Or maybe he played it up for laughs, the whole thing was like some erotic comedy, especially with them having sex while Lotor just calmly sipped at his coffee off to the side. He _really_ wanted to know if that was scripted or not.  
  
His phone went off and he checked it. Oh, right. He had made an appointment with his personal trainer at the gym today. Better not keep Shiro waiting, then.  
  
\--  
  
“Keith!” Shiro waved as he approached him. “And here I thought you wouldn’t come.”  
  
Nope. Did plenty of that earlier. “And slip up on my workout?” He stretched. “Let’s get this started.”  
  
Shiro set down his water bottle and led Keith over to the machines, where he put him through his usual workout routine before they moved on to fighting practice.  
  
It was Shiro that had helped Keith learn how to properly fight when he was sixteen. Despite his appearance, Shiro was actually a killer for hire just like Keith and had been the one to get him into the work when Keith had been low on funds and tried to pick his then-boyfriend’s pocket.   
  
Keith gasped as he slipped up and Shiro easily caught his arm and slammed him to the floor, pinning his arm behind his back and practically sitting on him.  
  
“ _Akira, what are you doing?_ ” He hissed, leaning in close to his ear. “A mistake like that will get you _worse_ than a cut on your cheek. What’s got you so distracted?”  
  
“Akira”, the name that Shiro chose for him when he started working with him. That wasn’t good, Shiro was either really worried or really mad.   
  
“I…” Keith sighed. “Let me up.”   
  
Shiro let him go and sat next to him. “What is it?”  
  
Keith sighed and sat up. “What would you do if you saw someone else having sex with Adam?”  
  
“Kill them.” Shiro said without hesitation. “Adam would never cheat on me, so clearly he was being assaulted.”  
  
“What if he was doing it for his work? Like, if Adam became a prostitute or a porn star or…” Keith faded off.  
  
“These are awfully specific questions, Keith.” Shiro frowned. “What’s happened?”  
  
Keith sighed. “You know that guy I told you I liked? The one from my school?” Keith curled up.  
  
“Yeah, the smart kid with the fuzzy sweaters.” Shiro smirked. “You talk about him constantly. What about him?”  
  
“I…I found him again.” Keith sighed. “He works for Galra Media. He’s a lingerie model and a porn star.”  
  
Shiro cringed. “Sorry to hear that.”  
  
“But, I watched some of his videos, and he really seems to like it there. And the people he works with seem really nice. And I…I found it…hot? To watch that? Is that normal?” Keith looked up at him.  
  
“Uhhh…I don’t really know.” Shiro admitted.  
  
“Is it weird to want to support him? Even if I want him to myself?” Keith asked anxiously.  
  
Shiro looked uncomfortable, then stood up. “Adam! Keith has some questions for you, I gotta pee.” He headed out of the room, passing by his confused husband that was carrying a towel and water for them.  
  
“Alright.” Adam walked over and sat down, handing him water. “What do you need answered?”  
  
“Okay, summary. I found out my longtime crush is a porn star now and I want him to myself but I also want to support his work and I’ve been masturbating to a video of him being fucked by this really tall hot porn star guy and they’re really hot to watch but I’m conflicted and is this normal?” Keith blurted out.  
  
Adam blinked slowly at him before looking thoughtful. “Uhm…well…some people get off on watching the people they like sleep with other people, the kink is called cuckold. You could have that. If you want to support your old classmate in his work, then that’s your choice but remember to spend responsibly.”  
  
“Okay…thanks, Adam.” Keith nodded. “…What would you do if you found Shiro sleeping with someone else? Willingly?”  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t be masturbating.” Adam assured him. “I’d probably wait for them to be done and then ask him why he wasn’t just open about it with me. I don’t mind opening our relationship to others, if that’s what Takashi wants, but I don’t like the idea of him sleeping around behind my back with a stranger.”   
  
Keith nodded. “Right.” He stood up. “Okay, thanks for talking with me about it.”  
  
“Have you spoken to him again yet?” Adam asked.  
  
“Not yet. But, I will. Probably gonna have to use a fake name, though.”  
  
“Just use ‘Akira’.” Adam chuckled.  
  
“And mix business with pleasure? No way.” Keith shook his head. “Can you go get Shiro? I think he ran away from the conversation.”  
  
Adam nodded and got up, heading out to find him. Keith took a sip of his water and sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million is a LOT to consider,


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith becomes a God, and James is his sole worshipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks

“Chimera, come over here.”  
  
James looked up from his book and got up, walking over to where Honerva was standing. “Yes, Empress?”  
  
“It seems you have an admirer.” Honerva smiled slyly, gesturing to her computer. “This person has only watched videos of you since making their account a week ago.”  
  
“Probably saw the centerfold.” James shrugged, looking at the screen curiously. “’-RedWolf-‘, huh?”  
  
“There’s more.” Honerva hummed.  
  
“Yes?” He looked at her.  
  
“He just dropped a million into the pledge and filled the God Tier qualifications.”  
  
James looked confused. “What’s ‘God Tier’?”  
  
“It’s the highest level. Up until now, no one had spent that much on us. Not since Alfor helped us set up the island.” Honerva accessed another screen. “He should be able to see the perks now. Private one-on-one streams with the performer of his choice, access to behind-the-scenes footage, voice-chat privileges and, when he gets to the island in three months he will have his own section on the ship and special perks once at the island.” She smiled at James. “And, Chimera, you should get to your room. I think he wants to see you one-on-one.”  
  
James gasped and nodded, heading off to his room.  
  
Did she mean his performance room or his private bedroom? He realized he’d forgotten to ask. He supposed she meant the bedroom, and he hurried to it, accidentally bumping into someone on the way. “Oh, sorry!”  
  
“It’s alright, just be careful, Chimera.” The security guard said kindly as he walked on.  
  
James entered his room and closed and locked it behind him before he went to his computer and found a “Request for private stream” pop up on his screen. He decided to change into something more revealing, a red sweater that hung off the shoulders and purple shorts, and undid the bun his hair was in to put it into a braid before he clicked “yes” and then sat down on his bed in view of the screen.  
  
Naturally, the client’s camera was off for this, but he did get a clearly-modified voice speaking to him.  
  
“Hello, Chimera. You look nice today.”  
  
“Hello, Red Wolf.” James smiled shyly. “I’m flattered that you’ve chosen me to talk to out of everyone here.”  
  
“You’re the only one that I want to talk to.”  
  
James ran his hands over his braid and brushed his fringe from in front of his eyes. “Well, if that’s what you want. What would you like to talk about? Or would you like me to perform for you?”  
  
“Are you happy there?”  
  
“Yes, I am very happy here. And comfortable.” James bounced on his bed a bit. “The bed is so fluffy!”  
  
“But, you’re really happy, right? You’re not just acting? You can be honest with me.”  
  
“What are you, a cop?” James joked. “I only act during the skits, don’t worry. This…” He gestured to himself. “Is completely candid, script-free.”  
  
“Good. That’s good. I want you to perform for me, now, if that’s alright.”  
  
“What do you want me to do?” James asked.  
  
“Can you show me your body?”  
  
“Okay.” James reached up and unbuttoned his sweater, working slowly in a strip-tease. Once that was off, he shifted his position to slowly pull his shorts down off his hips and down his legs, making sure the camera caught everything. Then he set it to the side and hooked his thumbs in his panties, easing them down and off.  
  
“You’re beautiful, Chimera.”  
  
James smiled shyly. He couldn’t help it, no matter how many times he heard it he still blushed when he got complimented. Sendak had said he had a praise kink, and while it was said in a joking way, he might actually be right.  
  
“Thank you, Red Wolf.” He ran his hand down his body in a sensual way. “What do you want me to do next?”  
  
“Smile for me again? I really like the way your eyes light up when you smile.”  
  
James laughed a bit and Red Wolf chuckled. “Now you’re just flattering me.” James brushed his fringe out of his face with a grin.  
  
“Yeah? How does it make you feel?”  
  
“Warm.” James chuckled, moving his hands up and down his body slowly. “Kinda’ playful.”  
  
“Playful, huh?” Red Wolf hummed. “Do you want me to play with you?”  
  
“If you want to play with me.” James lay on his side, grinning.  
  
“I’d love to play with you. I’ll be honest, I wasn’t actually into this sort of thing until I saw your picture in the magazine. Can you teach me?”  
  
James chuckled. Aw, how cute. “Well, I could use a dildo to simulate doing things with you, if you want.”  
  
“Okay, what do you got?”  
  
James got out his various kinds of dildos and lay them out for Red Wolf to see. “Which one is closest to your size?”  
  
“Hm…Hold them up for me?”  
  
James nodded and held them up one by one while Red Wolf hummed thoughtfully.  
  
“I think - and you’re going to laugh - the red one is the closest to my size.”  
  
James laughed and set the others to the side. “Of course. Red for Red Wolf.” He said teasingly, setting all the others back in the box. Then he held up the dildo and smiled seductively. “Are you ready?”  
  
He heard the audible sound of pants being unzipped and the rustle of cloth. “Yeah. I’m ready.”  
  
James brought the dildo to his lips and licked the very tip. Red Wolf let out an audible groan and James licked it again before licking the sides.  
  
“Fuck…put it in, baby. Let me see you wrap your lips around me.”  
  
“Hold on.” James picked up a controller and the camera moved as he got up on his knees, smiling up at the camera staring down at him from about the eye-level of a man. This should sell the illusion better, huh?”  
  
“Oh, damn…yes, baby. That’s so good. Let me see you.”  
  
James smiled and wrapped his lips around the tip. The audible gasp and groan he earned from the speakers was a lovely reward, even with the modified voice. He winked and took more of it into his mouth, humming and moaning around the dildo as he worked it with one hand, the other on the bed to keep him stable.  
  
“God, Chimera…you’re just beautiful around me. I love it.”  
  
“Mmm.” James hummed in response, bobbing his head on the dildo as he held it in place to keep the illusion.   
  
“Fuck…I need…let me in you, baby.”  
  
James pulled off and licked the tip before he grabbed the controller. “Okay.” He moved the camera to follow him as he laid down and he reached down to remove the butt-plug nestled in his ass.  
  
“You wear a plug?” Red Wolf asked.  
  
“Have to stay prepared.” He set it to the side and then moved the dildo down to replace it. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Fuck, yes, I’m ready. Let’s do this, baby.”  
  
James used the controller to move the camera a bit for the simulation, bit his lip and pushed the dildo in, groaning. “Ohhh, god. Ohh, you’re so _big_ , Red Wolf!”  
  
“Yeah? You like it?”  
  
“Nnn…ohhh, yes.” He leaned his head back.  
  
“Can I put it in deeper? You want that, baby?”  
  
“Yes.” James breathed. “Please, fuck me.”  
  
“Okay. I’m going in deeper.”   
  
James moved the dildo in deeper, moaning and groaning as he did. “Ohhh…oh, god…mmm…Wolf…Red…ahhh…”  
  
“Haha, you got the order wrong. You okay there, Chimera?” Red Wolf asked teasingly.  
  
“Don’t…nn! Don’t tease meeee.” James pleaded, looking up at the camera with a pout.  
  
“But, you make it so _easy_ to tease you, baby.”  
  
“Bully.” James stuck out his tongue.  
  
“Yeah? You think I’m a bully? You want me to stop, then?”  
  
“No, no! Don’t stop!” James pleaded. “I want it!”  
  
“You like being bullied, Chimera?”  
  
“Yes, god, yes, bully me!” James held the dildo in, his body trembling.  
  
“Okay. I’m going to move now, alright?”  
  
“Yes, god, yes, move! Fuck me, please!” James pleaded.  
  
“Well, how can I refuse when you ask like that?” He chuckled. “I’m going to go hard and fast, alright? Ready? Three, two…”  
  
James got the hint, and he gripped the sheets as he moved the dildo in and out of himself hard and fast, the sounds of Red Wolf masturbating coming from the speakers in time to the dildo’s movements. James cried out in pleasure as he fucked himself with the dildo for his client, his body trembling with the exertion. It felt so good, was he really this big? Could he actually meet him? He’d be at the island in three months, right? He was already anticipating it.  
  
“Fuck, Chim…so close…so close…”   
  
James was close too, and he reached to touch himself. “Can I…?”  
  
“Go ahead. Show me.”  
  
James bit his lip and rubbed himself in time to the thrusts of the dildo, growing closer and closer until he finally burst and cried out as he ejaculated. He could hear Red Wolf having his own orgasm through the speakers and then they both went quiet for a bit, their heavy pants all that was heard as they slowly recovered from it.  
  
“That was…amazing.” Red Wolf breathed. “Thank you.”  
  
“Mmm...thank _you_ for sharing it with me.” James smiled up at the camera. “You’ve been so good to me. I don’t deserve this.”  
  
“You deserve everything, Chimera.” Red Wolf assured him. “I’ll talk to you later, okay? Need to clean up.”  
  
“Me too.” James chuckled. “Fuck you later.” He did a playful wave and pulled out the dildo, giving it a teasing lick before the camera shut off, indicating Red Wolf had ended the call.  
  
“Wow.” He used the controller to send it back to the starting point.  
  
“I take it you had fun?” Honerva asked over the intercom.  
  
“Yes, Empress.” James smiled. “He seems really nice.”  
  
“Good. You will be happy to know that there is actually a special camera device that was made for God Tier streams. Seeing as he only wants you, I think we can just install it in your room.”  
  
“What device?” James asked.  
  
“Now, Chimera, don’t you like surprises?”  
  
James chuckled and sat up to start cleaning himself up. “Okay, I’ll wait.”  
  
“Good boy. Do not worry, I guarantee that you and our God Tier client will love this new device.”  
  
\--  
  
When Keith got home from his job three days later, he found a package lying against his door. “Huh. I didn’t order anything.” He murmured, walking over and picking it up. His eyes widened when he saw who it was from and he ran in with it, slamming the door behind him and carrying it to his bed to rip the box open.  
  
Inside was a fancy-looking silver fleshlight and a silver controller. There was an envelope inside along with a booklet and he picked up the envelope to open it and read the contents.  
  
The letter read:  
  
[Greetings, Honored God Tier member! To show our gratitude for your generosity, we have installed a special device to be used during the one-on-one streams. Included in this box is the controller for the device, which will activate once the stream is on, and an exclusive God Tier Altea Industries Feelit Fleshlight for you to use during the live-stream. We guarantee that you will come to enjoy our gift! Our actors are waiting for you!  
  
With loving regards,   
Galra Media]

Huh. Apparently Allura’s father’s company was associated with them. That was news. He looked at the fleshlight, then to his computer. Shrugging, he decided to give it a try and went to his computer.  
  
He accessed the new drop-down tab “One-on-one” and it opened up a listing of the available performers. Scrolling down the screen, he found Chimera as available and clicked him before shrugging off his jacket. Shoot, did he lock the door? He quickly got up and went to do that, then came back and sat down just as the stream started.  
  
He put his voice-changer in and then spoke. “Hey, Chimera. How are you doing today?”  
  
“I’m doing alright.” Chimera said with a grin. “Been a few days. You been busy?”  
  
“Yeah, well, gotta make money to spend on you.” Keith chuckled.  
  
“Aw, you’re too nice. Did you get a package yet, by the way?”  
  
Keith held up the controller and fleshlight. “I did. Do you want to try them out?”  
  
“Hold on, let me install your dildo.” Chimera reached into the box. “You can control the camera, by the way.”  
  
“I can?” He looked at the controller. “Huh, there’s directions, and what are these other buttons? ‘Faster’? ‘In’ and ‘Out’? This one is just a switch.” He fidgeted with it a bit.  
  
“Hey, stop moving it! I’m trying to install the dildo!” Chimera laughed.  
  
“Whoops, sorry.” He chuckled, playing with the camera controls instead to look up, down, left, right, and then back down at Chimera installing the dildo onto a robotic man’s body. “So, we have our very own fuck-cam-bot?”  
  
“Puts a whole new spin on the word ‘camsex’.” Chimera chuckled and then sat back. “There, that should be secure.” He said as the area around the base of the dildo lit up.  
  
“Let me see.” Keith made the robot thrust back and forth a couple times. “Looks secure.”  
  
“Alright, it’s supposed to be paired with the fleshlight, so…” James shrugged.  
  
“There’s also this chip in the book.” Keith held up a small chip that he found in the booklet while he was fiddling around. “Looks like it’s supposed to attach to my temple.” He moved it up to his temple and pinched it into place before moving his head side to side to make sure it was secure and then put the fleshlight on over his cock. “Okay, so that’s on.”  
  
Didn’t feel any different from a normal fleshlight, but at least it was comfortable. He found a switch at the top that tightened it so it stayed on when he wasn’t holding it.  
  
“I’ll take your word for it; I can’t see you.” Chimera shrugged. “Should I get undressed?”  
  
“Let’s try something first. Uhm, try touching the dildo.” Keith suggested. “The book says to test it before full use.”  
  
“Okay.” Chimera reached up and wrapped his hand around the dildo. Keith gasped as he felt a jolt of energy run through his body and the fleshlight lit up as it _shifted around him_ to simulate a hand wrapped around his cock.  
  
“Holy fuck…” He breathed. “I _felt_ that.”  
  
“Really?” Chimera leaned in and licked the tip and Keith groaned as the fleshlight once again molded near the tip of his cock to match it, the clear feel of a tongue stroking the tip before it left again. “Did you feel that?”  
  
“Holy shit…” Keith breathed. “Altea, wow.”  
  
“They’re really good at their stuff.” Chimera nodded.  
  
“I want…I want more.” Keith breathed. “Can you…?”  
  
“Suck you off?” Chimera wrapped his mouth around the tip and Keith groaned as the fleshlight molded once more to simulate it. He could feel his lips and tongue working to pleasure him as James started to bob his mouth and he gripped the back of his chair, panting heavily.  
  
“Fuck…yes…oh, that feels so good.” He breathed. “More…god, that feels good.”  
  
“Mmm…hmmmm…”  
  
Keith groaned and grabbed the controller, watching Chimera’s head bob up and down on the dildo on his screen. “Chim…enough. Strip for me.” He said, and the fleshlight returned to normal as Chimera pulled off with a smile and went to start getting undressed.  
  
‘Fucking hell, Alfor.’ Keith looked at the controller and saw a “cover” and “uncover” switch. Curious, he pushed “cover” and watched as a silver material similar to the fleshlight came out of the robotic body and covered the dildo. “Oh man. That’s gonna be insane.” He said, moving the camera up to watch Chimera finish getting undressed.  
  
“How come?” Chimera asked as he removed his panties.   
  
“Because it looks like it’s made of the same thing as this fleshlight and I could feel everything.” Keith said excitedly.  
  
“Meaning?” Chimera asked.  
  
“Meaning, you’ll _probably_ be able to feel me when I cum.” Keith guessed.  
  
“Oh!” Chimera gasped. “Really? No way!”  
  
“Let’s give it a shot.” Keith grinned. “Take that plug out and let me in, baby.” He moved his hand to the robotic body controls as he watched Chimera remove the butt plug. “Spread ‘em wide, I’m going in.”  
  
“Okay~.” Chimera cooed, spreading his legs. Keith moved the robot forward, using the arm and leg controls to make it crawl over to him. “Hi.” Chimera greeted once he reached him.  
  
“Hey. You ready for this?” Keith asked.  
  
“Bring it in, baby.” Chimera grinned, raising his hips as he pulled his legs up to his knees.  
  
Keith moved the robotic arms to grip his hips and then he pushed inside, using the “in” switch to slowly move in deeper. “Holy fuck…I am _feeling_ this, I am _actually_ feeling you around me. And you feel _amazing_.”   
  
“Hnnn…ahhh! This texture…it feels so real!” Chimera cried, gripping the bedsheets.  
  
“Fuck, yes…It’s like I’m really fucking you right now. This is amazing. Can I move?” Keith asked.  
  
“Ohhh, do whatever you want to me, Red Wolf.” Chimera purred. “I’m yours.”  
  
Yes, he was. Keith bit his lip as he slowly turned the switch from in to out and then back again, feeling the fleshlight shift around him like he was moving around in it. He decided to try thrusting his hips forward to see if it’s make a difference but it didn’t really, it was just more work for him and he decided that he was content with just relaxing and pushing the switches while the machine jerked him off.  
  
He smiled dreamily as he stared at James’ face as the camera shifted slightly with the movements of the robot. He moved one of the robotic arms to brush his fringe from in front of his face and cup his cheek.  
  
“You’re really so beautiful…” He breathed, his breath hitching a bit. “Do you like this?”  
  
“Yes…yes, god, it feels so good…so good…please…faster…”  
  
“As you wish.” He pushed the “faster” button and kept up on the “in” and “out” switch, feeling the effects around his own cock. God, this was _intense,_ but he was loving it. He groaned softly and moved his hips out of reflex, even if he didn’t really need to do it. “Chim…” He breathed, feeling himself growing close. “I want to touch you…” He kept the thrusting going with one hand and the other hand moved to the camera and arm controls so he could look down and wrap the robotic hand around Chimera’s cock and stroke and rub it. Once he had a steady pace with that, he used the tip of his fingers to move the camera back up.  
  
“You know,” He chuckled a bit. “This is officially my favorite video game.”  
  
Chimera let out a breathless laugh, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure.  
  
“I’m getting close, though…you ready?” Keith purred.  
  
“God, yes, do it!” Chimera pleaded.  
  
Keith groaned and released into the fleshlight as he kept up the robot’s thrusting, riding it out. Chimera cried out in pleasure and he could see that he’d also ejaculated, even if he couldn’t see him doing it since he was looking at his face.  
  
They were both silent for a bit and then Chimera looked a bit confused. “Uhm…can you pull it out?”  
  
“What’s the matter?” Keith asked. He moved the robot out and away and saw Chimera reach down and, to Keith’s surprise, remove something white that was leaking from his ass. A bit of it was also on the dildo and he took a lick at what he’d put on his fingers.  
  
“Huh. Looks like Altea decided to go the extra mile and put a thick vanilla-flavored salty syrup in the robot for the ejaculating part.” Chimera reported. “That was a surprise. Not a bad one, just a surprise.”  
  
“And here I thought I’d been a bad lay.” Keith chuckled.  
  
“Oh, hell, no. You were awesome. You played that fuck-bot like a pro.” Chimera grinned. “But, now I have sticky vanilla-salt syrup on me, so would you mind if I go to take a shower?”  
  
“Sure, I’ll call you later.” Keith smiled. “I have a fleshlight to clean out.”  
  
“We’ll play later! Mwah!” Chimera blew a kiss and got up off the bed. Keith chuckled and moved the cam-bot back to where it was before and then ended the call.  
  
“Wow.” He breathed, flipping the switch to loosen the fleshlight again for removal and then went to clean it. Then he removed the chip from his temple, put everything back in the box and stored it under his bed before going to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is going to get a lot of use out of that equipment.

**Author's Note:**

> How would YOU react if you found out your crush was a porn star?


End file.
